


Chłopcy naszych chłopców

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [82]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Humor, M/M, Married Couple
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo - mają dwóch synów ( Dan’ a i John’ a), którzy przyprowadzają do domu swoich chłopaków - bad boy’ a i zwykłego, miłego chłopca. Oczywiście Li jest zachwycony drugim chłopcem, a Lou pierwszym - i powstaje kłótnia. Wymyśl jakiś happy end;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chłopcy naszych chłopców

\- Tato, papo… To Carl, mój chłopak – oznajmia siedemnastoletni John, trzymając za rękę chłopaka.

                Jest nieco niższy niż John i ma czarne, starannie ułożone włosy, odsłaniające wysokie czoło. Jego brązowe oczy migoczą, gdy uśmiecha się lekko, kiwając głową. Ma nieco kobiece usta, pieprzyk nad górną wargą i szerokie kości policzkowe.

  - Witam państwa – mówi niskim głosem.

                Wymieniają się przez chwilę uprzejmościami, a potem John wychodzi z Louisem do kuchni, by przygotować obiad, zostawiając Liama z Carlem, rozmawiających trochę o szkole oraz o Uniwersytecie w Southampton, gdzie chłopak chce studiować medycynę.

                Kiedy wieczorem John i Carl wychodzą, Liam i Louis siedzą w salonie, popijając białe wino.

  - Bardzo miły chłopak, z tego Carla – mówi Liam.

  - Trochę nudny… – mruczy Louis, ale reflektuje się, gdy jego mąż rzuca w niego poduszką. – Ale może być!

-x-

                Sprawa wygląda trochę inaczej, kiedy Liam, Louis i John jedzą obiad, a głośne trzaśnięcie frontowymi drzwiami oznajmia przybycie drugiej pociechy rodziny Payne-Tomlinson.

  - Nie trzaskaj drzwiami! – woła Liam, choć i tak doskonale wie, że to na nic się nie zda, ale przecież musi zachować pozory.

                Nie mija chwila, gdy do przestronnej i jasnej kuchni wchodzi szesnastoletni Dan, ciągnąc za sobą wyższego chłopaka, który wygląda także na niego starszego. Widelec, który trzyma Liam, zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do jego ust, a Louis unosi wysoko brwi, zaskoczony.

  - Cześć wam – rzuca Dan, siadając do stołu.

                Jego chłopak rzuca ciche „dzień dobry” i siada obok niego.

  - Kurczę, ale jestem głodny! – woła Dan, pochylając się, by sięgnąć półmisek z tłuczonymi ziemniakami.

  - Um… – Liam odchrząkuje. – Kto to jest, Dan? – pyta, wskazując głową na chłopaka.

  - Huh? Ach, tak. – Dan uśmiecha się promiennie. – To Jasper, mój chłopak.

                Jasper uśmiecha się lekko i raz jeszcze mruczy pod nosem coś, co przypomina „miło mi poznać”. Ma roztrzepane czarne włosy, które wyglądają na roztrzepane i jasne, chłodne niebieskie oczy. W jego prawej brwi lśni srebrna kulka kolczyka, a spod krótkiego rękawa jasnej koszulki, którą ma na sobie, widać kontury czegoś, co przypomina tatuaż.

  - Och. – Louis uśmiecha się, wyraźnie zainteresowany. – A ile Jasper ma lat?

  - Dziewiętnaście – odpowiada Jasper.

                Grymas przerażenia maluje się na twarzy Liama, ale nim ma okazje cokolwiek powiedzieć, Louis szybko wkracza, prosząc go, by przyniósł więcej sałatki, a sam zajmuje się rozmową z chłopakiem swojego syna.

                Kiedy wszyscy kończą jeść, a brudne talerze ułożone są na blacie, czekając, aż ktoś je opłuka i włoży do zmywarki, Liam odzywa się, przerażony:

  - Dan nie może się z nim spotykać!

  - Dlaczego? – pyta rozbawiony Louis, wycierając mokre ręce w ręcznik.

  - Ponieważ… Nie! Czy ty go widziałeś?! Ma kolczyk, ma tatuaż i jest… jest… stary!

                Louis śmieje się, a Liam fuka i wychodzi z kuchni, obrażony.  
-x-

                Jest późny wieczór, kiedy Liam i Louis leżą w swoim łóżku. Louis właśnie wrócił z pod prysznica i jego włosy wciąż są nieco wilgotne, a Liam przewraca gwałtownie kartki czytanej książki, co zdradza Louisowi, że tak naprawdę jego mąż wcale nie skupia się na jej treści. Wzdycha ciężko, widząc zaciśnięte usta mężczyzny i zmrużone oczy, ukryte pod szkłami okularów.

  - W porządku, porozmawiajmy o tym – mówi zmęczony.

                Liam odkłada na bok książkę, zdejmuje okulary, a potem obraca się, siadając na przeciw niego i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Obrzuca go złym spojrzeniem, zanim w końcu się odzywa.

  - Dlaczego nie przejmujesz się tym, że Dan spotyka się z  _takim_  chłopakiem?

  - A dlaczego ty się tak przejmujesz?

                Brązowe oczy Liama robią się wielkie i przez krótką chwilę Louis obawia się, że mogą wypaść z oczodołów, stoczyć się z materaca i wturlać się pod łóżko. Ta wizja jest jednocześnie obrzydliwa i zabawna, i nie może powstrzymać śmiechu cisnącego się na usta.

  - Czy ty go widziałeś?! – woła Liam, dźgając go palcem w pierś.

  - Oczywiście, że widziałem. Nie jestem ślepy – odpowiada Louis. – Bardziej martwi mnie ten cały Carl.

                Brwi Liama przesuwają się ku górze.

  - Carl? – powtarza głucho. – Dlaczego martwi cię  _Carl_?

  - Bo jest nudny? – mówi Louis, przewracając oczami. – Nudny jak flaki z olejem, totalnie zero zabawy.

                Przez chwilę mierzą się w milczeniu spojrzeniami.

  - Jasper może być niebezpieczny!

  - Carl może zanudzić Johna na śmierć!

                Odzywają się równocześnie i znów milczą. Potem Liam wzdycha i przeciera twarz dłonią, a jego brązowe oczy mętnieją.

  - Ja też zanudziłem cię na śmierć? – pyta cicho.

                Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu i natychmiast kręci głową.

  - Co? Nie, Liam, oczywiście, że nie! – woła, obejmując swojego męża.

                Przez jakiś czas przytula go mocno, przyciskając do swojej klatki piersiowej i wyciskając kilka miękkich pocałunków na czubku jego głowy, cały czas zapewniając go, że _nie, oczywiście, że nigdy nie nudził się z Liamem_. Dopiero potem, gdy Liam wysuwa się z jego objęć, Louis przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na niego uważnie.

  - A co ze mną? – pyta, a kiedy Liam unosi pytająco brwi, ciągnie: - No wiesz, też mam tatuaże. I kolczyk… sam wiesz gdzie – dodaje, rumieniąc się. – Bałeś się mnie?

  - Nie! – mówi Liam. – Nigdy… Właściwie, to mnie to pociągało… I nadal pociąga. – Uśmiecha się i pochyla, by musnąć usta Louisa w krótkim pocałunku.

  - Cóż…  – wzdycha Louis, kładąc się na łóżku i ciągnąc za sobą swojego męża. – Najwyraźniej musimy uznać, że nasi synowie mają gust po nas.

                Liam mruczy w aprobacie, przesuwając palcami po lekko wypukłym brzuchu Louisa, przesuwając dłoń w górę, by zahaczyć palcami o jego przekłute sutki.

  - I to wcale nie jest taki najgorszy gust – odpowiada ze śmiechem.


End file.
